Driving Lessons With Mirao
by Moosmoos
Summary: Bulma wants me to learn how to drive. Not too hard right? Well, the only problem is that I almost have no experience with electronics. I wonder how Trunks is gonna handle this. By the way, the Lamborghini can be any car. Read to find out.


"Why do you want to learn how to drive?" Trunks asked me. I flipped the keys and pointed to the Capsule Corp. building.

"It's not me," I sighed, "It's your mom. She said at least we should stop flying around for a while and just act like normal human beings."

"Why do you have to learn how to drive?" Trunks asked, "I know how to operate a car already."

"Good question," I smiled, "She said that once when Goku and Gohann tried to redo their driver's license, they both ended up wrecking the car. So I suppose that she sees the son of the prince of saiyans might end up driving like a total whackadoodle. Other than that…" I shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Which car did she give you to test?" Trunks inquire with a huge sweatdrop rolling off the back of his head.

"That one."

Trunks anime dropped.

"I can't believe she gave you that Lamborghini…"

…

"Let's start from the basics," Trunks sighed, "Okay, to unlock the car…you stick the key in that little hole."

"It doesn't go in," I murmured and tried again. I bent that key in half.

"Try a different key," he murmured. I did and he was right. I instead destroyed the house key. Anyway, I yanked the door open and almost broke it off the hinges. Trunks didn't look too happy but he didn't say anything about that.

"Seat belts are really important," he stressed out, "Put them on at all times. Now, do the same thing with that same key and turn the ignition to on." I turned it but then noticed something.

"It's not turning…" I murmured and tried a little harder.

"No no no! The other way!" he cried. It worked again which utterly proved how much an idiot I was at the simple concept of unlocking a car.

"And…we haven't hit the road yet…" Trunks groaned but then told me to make sure the stick was on forward.

"Got it," I murmured.

"Press the gas pedal gently," Trunks said.

"Um…it's not going anywhere," I spoke not knowing what to do.

"You're pressing the brake," Trunks sighed, "The left one is the brake. The right one is the gas. Press the gas pedal gently."

The car moved…slowly. Very slowly.

After half an hour Trunks started to look a bit agitated, "We've only gone five feet. Press it a little harder…Yaaah!" the car zoomed down the road with Trunks yelling at the top of his lungs, "No! Not that hard! Red light! Brakes!"

"Which is the brakes?" I asked.

"The left one! The left one!" he cried, "Aaah!"

Screeech.

Trunks flew out the front and crashed into the traffic light itself.

"I thought seat belts were supposed to help!" I called from the car.

"Yes…but not when you literally drive three times the speed limit…" came a very weak groan, "…good thing I redid the brakes…"

…

"Just pull the reverse…" Trunks moaned as I stuck the last band aid on his cheek. We were parked next to the pharmacy but it took more than an hour because he was teaching me how to stick a car in a square. I adjusted to reverse and backed up slowly…twisting the wheel to the right side. I hit something and realized almost immediately that I was already halfway up the sidewalk.

"Esther…when the car is on reverse…that means the direction of which you turn the wheel is reversed," Trunks murmured, "Do it the other way."

"Okay…" I nodded and did exactly that. We slid out of the space and I set the stick to forward again. This time, I carefully pressed the gas and made sure that the brake was in line. For three traffic lights…all was peaceful. And speaking of peaceful…

"Zzzzzz…"

I found out that Trunks fell asleep next to me. After that, I realized I was taking the road to a highway.

Oh great.

I was already on the highway. For some reason, there were absolutely no cars in this road. Now there were a bunch of orange cones in the middle of the path. And the front seemed like the highway was planning to go straight down.

"Highway closed…" I read the sign and then it hit me. There's no road.

"Eeeeeeek!"

I flew straight off the highway screaming my lungs out.

…

"How in the world did you get the car on the very top of this apartment building?" Trunks huffed as we lowered the car twenty stories.

"I flew off the highway," I answered bluntly, "At least I didn't scratch this thing."

"I must thank that turtle wax…" Trunks mumbled as we hovered down another ten stories. A butterfly flew on my nose as we passed by a flower windowsill.

Aachooo!

I sneezed so hard that Trunks crashed into the ground below me. The car seemed awfully heavy suddenly. I was dragged down by that machine.

Thump.

Aaaaaaaaah!

"Oops. Sorry Trunks."

...

"If you had dropped that machine two feet to the right, I wouldn't have to spend another hour in the ER," Trunks groaned as we walked to the car. I slung on my seat belt and tied him down with bungee cords. I thought those would be better than regular seat belts.

"Mirao, don't be silly. You didn't even go to the hospital," I responded, "You…probably just imagined it when…you…passed out. It shouldn't be such a big deal."

"It shouldn't be a big deal? You squashed me under a Lamborghini!" Trunks exclaimed. I sighed and turned the engine on, "Will you just let it go already?"

"Fine."

The drive back was safe and quiet. Honestly, I think it's a little too quiet. I turned in front of Capsule Corp. and helped Trunks out of the car.

"So, how did it go?" Bulma asked cheekily as we both stumbled in the kitchen.

"Your car came back in one piece," I smiled proudly, "Although..."

"I knew girls were better drivers!" Bulma cheered, "I'm making lunch, come join! Trunks, maybe next time you can teach Esther to drive those hover buggies."

Slam.

"Trunks?" Bulma turned around, "Esther...is he in a bad mood?"

"Um…maybe…" I answered nervously while walking to Trunk's room, "Even though I left the car without a scratch, I can't say the same thing for Mirao." I swung open the Trunk's door.

"No way am I gonna teach you to drive the hover cars."


End file.
